callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M1014
The M1014 JSCS (Joint-Service Combat Shotgun) is a militarized Benelli M4 Super 90, an Italian 12-gauge semiautomatic, gas-powered shotgun. The M1014 is the same as the M4 Super 90, except the military replaces the 4 shell tube magazines on the M4 Super 90 with 6+1 shell magazines (which are also available to civilians, but not on the gun by default). Most M1014s also have adjustable stocks, another modification sold by Benelli, but one that is not normally available to civilians. The M4 Super 90 comes with both a fixed stock and a collapsible stock for law enforcement and military. The M1014 shotgun is slowly replacing older pump shotguns, such as the Mossberg 500 series and Remington 870 currently in service with various forces. In Game In Singleplayer, the magazine holds 7 shells (up to approximately 77 total), loaded individually. It can be found in Hunted, Safehouse, Ultimatum, All In, No Fighting In The War Room, and in Mile High Club. In Multiplayer, the M1014 has a 4 shell capacity (likely based on a civilian model), and is available at rank 31. The M1014 can use either a Red Dot Sight attachment (after killing 25 enemies) or a Foregrip attachment (after killing 50 enemies), which replaces perk 1. The M1014 is also one of the golden weapons. Arguably the "shotgun of choice" among players, the M1014 features semi-automatic firing mode, making it unparalleled in terms of amount of damage inflicted at close range. While taking single, accurate shots is preferable, the semi-automatic nature can serve as a 'panic button' in surprise encounters, capable of injuring, if not outright killing, an enemy player by expending the entire 4-shell magazine. However, the M1014 has a number of distinct disadvantages included most likely to preserve game balance. The M1014 has a relatively small ammo capacity (4 shell capacity, compared to the W1200's 7 shell capacity) and a long reload time. In addition, like the W1200 shotgun, the M1014 will not be able to inflict damage beyond a certain range. The Steady Aim perk will increase accuracy, but the effect is negligible in close quarters combat. However, the M1014's effectiveness does increase at close to mid-range combat. The regular reload time of the M1014 exposes a defenseless player in the event that the entire four shell magazine fails to kill an enemy or additional enemies appear. The Sleight of Hand perk remedies this by decreasing reload time, reducing player vulnerability with the shotgun. Image:autoshotty_4.png|M1014 Image:autoshottyiron_4.png|Ironsights Image:autoshottygold_4.png|The Gold M1014 Call of Duty 4 DS The DS version of this weapon is much closer to the W1200 than the M1014. It has a 8-round magazine and has a noticeable cooldown period between shots. Why the M1014 was used as opposed to the W1200 is unknown. File:m1014_ds.png File:m1014iron_ds.png|Iron sights. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 This weapon will return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is seen during the Takedown level gameplay. File:m1014_6.png Trivia *Strangely in game, when the gun's magazine is exhausted and subsequently reloaded, the charging handle on the side is never pulled back to chamber a new round, so in theory the gun shouldn't be able to fire, as there is no shell in the chamber. This is most likely done for balance, as the small magazine is quickly used up and would have a disproportionately long reload time if the charging handle needed to be pulled back. *The US Marine Corps adopted the M1014 in 1999, yet it is the only faction in the game that does not use it. Though one is seen on the back of the Marine up front on the menu. *The model in-game is actually the M4 Super 90, not the real current manufacture M1014. *The shells in the shell holder on the side of the receiver are always unused, even when the weapon is out of ammunition. *The actual magazine size of even the M1014 is 6 shells instead of usual 7 in SP,although the MP version is considered appropriate since it's the M4 Super 90,civvie version,which only held 4 shells as in MP. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons